RaineDrops
by ikataru
Summary: Doctor Hatori Sohma knows that one day he'll find true love, something that will surpass his feelings for Kana. He never knew it would come so soon. The thought of losing it once again is enough to throw his world into chaos. He can stop the tears...but c
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own, or claim to own any characters from the Fruits Basket Series or Manga. This story is written based from Characters already in exsistance.

* * *

Chapter One: The Visit Gone Wrong

The air was crisp and clean, just the way she liked it, as she stepped out of her apartment. She tossed her long brown hair over her shoulder and walked down the sidewalk towards her destination. Passing a few young children along the way she bowed slightly to them and laughed. One young girl had tripped over her own shoelace, being the kind and gentle person she was, she quickly bent down to help the young child tie her shoe.

"My, my, my, would that be little miss Raine Sohma on the ground?" A loud voice came from behind her.

Quickly turning and looking up she saw the figure from which the voice came. A tall thin man stood in front of her, he was dressed in long red "dress", his long white hair blew a little in the wind. He gazed at her with bright yellow eyes.

"Ya know, you sound like Shigure when you talk like that…." She said standing up and walking towards him.

The man gasped.

"ACK!" Spinning around and throwing his hands into the air the man spoke. "I am not Shigure, it is I…Ayame Sohma!"

The man stopped and stood in front of her with his hands on his hips. She rolled her eyes.

"As if I don't know who you are?" She said tossing her hands up at him.

Of course she knew who he was, he was her strange cousin Ayame. Ayame owned a clothing store in town and was a complete drama queen. She never spent much time with her family. Raine was a writer, she had just recently finished her first novel and was on her way to her other cousin's house to see if he would critique it. She smiled up at Ayame.

"And why have you not come to visit me? Ack! Does thou hate me?" Ayame said placing his right hand on his forhead pretending to faint.

She shook her head. "No…no…it's just, well…you see…I have been busy. Writing." She explained.

"Aye! Still on about that are we?" He shook his head and grasped her hand. "Well my love, off to find breakfast…we must speak of your writings!" He said as he began to drag her down the street.

"Uhh…ok…" She said as he pulled her. "Yes, I was actually going to see Shigure and…"

"Shigure?" He interrupted her. "I shall take you there!" She said spinning around and dragging her the opposite way.

"Oh, uhh…ok…" She said being pulled more.

After being pulled down the street and through a small patch of woods they arrived at a house. As they approached the front door a loud crash was heard from inside and a young orange haired male came rushing out the front door and pushed past them.

"Oh! Kyoukichi! Where are you running so fast!" Ayame said letting go of Raine's hand and spinning around and around like a merry-go-round. Ayame trotted off after the young orange haired male without another word.

Raine shook her head and proceeded to walk to the door of the house. As soon as she reached her hand forward, the door slide open and a young grey haired boy stepped out, staring at her intently.

"Oh, Yuki…" She said bowing quickly to her younger cousin.

He looked her over a moment then smiled and bowed back. "It seems that Shigure is having an unexpected party." He said smiling at her.

"Oh?" She said smiling back at him.

The young boy nodded. "Yes, many of the others have decided to stop by today." He shrugs. "If you will excuse me, I must be headed out. I promised Miss Honda that I would escort her home." He said as he bowed again before walking off.

She watched him walk away then looked up at the open door. Slowly she walked into the house looking around. "Hello? Shigure?" She called out into the house. As she walked into the house she came upon a member of her family that she did not expect to see at all. Akito Sohma.

Akito Sohma was the head of the family. As you would expect, there in the corner, with a blanket over his lap sat a sickly man who was unable to take care of himself all the time and needed a family member to take care of him. Akito was all these things, however, he was only 16 years old. She glanced over to him.

"Akito-sama" She said bowing a little.

His cold eyes looked up into her large brown ones. She shuddered a moment staring at him. Many people feared death, or even a particular animal. Raine's greatest fear was Akito. He was so mysterious, and held the entire family's destiny in one hand. Slowly he looked away from her and down at his blanket. She took this as an advantage to get away before he decided he needed something. She began to make her way towards Shigure's office, hoping he was hiding out in there. As she walked through out the door another Sohma was trying to come into the room. Raine did not realize that this was happening and quickly bumped into the Sohma. She tripped over something on the floor and fell on her face. Slowly she got up, completely confused as to what was happening. As she stood she saw heard Ayame behind her speaking with someone. She turned to look at him, but he was gone.

"Ayame?" She called out.

"Ayame? Where?" Shigure came rushing from his office almost knocking her down.

She turned seeing Shigure. "Oh! Umm, I am not sure…I just, tripped and heard him." Before she could even finish her sentence Shigure had already taken off towards the kitchen. She sighed and shook her head.

After a few moments Shigure and Ayame came back out of the kitchen and stopped in front of her.

"So…Aya tells me you are here to see me?" He said putting his arm on her shoulder and leading her into his office. She turned back seeing Ayame pick something up off the ground and scurry back into the kitchen.

They walked into Shigure's office and she pulled a book from the bag that was thrown over her shoulder. "This is the novel, which we spoke of before…" She said handing him the book.

Shigure nodded and took the book. "Well, I will get right on reading that! Ayame and I have a few things to do, then I will get to reading!"

Raine bowed slightly and walked out of his office and down the hallway. She slowly walks into the kitchen seeing Ayame and another person in the room. She smiles and bows a little to the other man.

"Hari-san." She said bowing to the tall dark haired male who was drying his head off with a small towel.

Hatori Sohma, also known to some as Hari, was the family doctor and Akito's caretaker. Unknown to Raine, he was the thing she bumped into in the hallway. When Raine ran into Hatori it cause a strange phenomenon to occur. Hatori seemed to disappear, leaving behind his clothing.

"Raine, hello." Hatori said bowing his head to her. "It has been quite a while." He said referring to the last time they had seen each other, only a few weeks before.

"Yes, it has. It is wonderful to see you again Hari-san!" She said bowing again.

"Yes…" He said smiling at her.

They were quickly interrupted by a cough; Akito stood in the door way, his eyes seemed colder than normal.

"Tea, Hatori?" Akito said glaring at the doctor.

Hatori nodded. "Yes, it is coming along Akito, please, go back and sit down."

Akito nodded a little and turned his head to Raine. "Why don't you come keep me company?" He said walking out of the room, not even waiting for an answer.

Raine followed Akito into the next room and took a seat across from him.

"I want you to go away." He said lightly and emotionless.

She stared at him blankly. "Excuse me sir?"

"You heard me, Go Away. I do not want you in this house, or near the family." He said looking into her eyes. "You will only cause trouble."

She looked at him confused. What had she done? She was always kind and polite to him. Raine was not the type to run around being mean to people, or even hurting someone on purpose. She nodded her head.

"If that is what you wish sir." She said softly standing up and walking out the front door. She was unsure of what she had done wrong. She took a deep breath and began walking back into the woods towards the city.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own, or claim to own any characters from the Fruits Basket Series or Manga. This story is written based from Characters already in exsistance.

* * *

**Chapter 2: "I saw the way you looked at her"**

"Raine!" A voice said from behind her. She turned around seeing Ayame rushing down the pathway towards her.

"Ayame?" She said quickly. "What's wrong?"

Ayame stood in front of her. "I heard that…"

She looked at him oddly. "What?"

"Akito. That was wrong of him, he had no right telling you to leave. Well, he thinks he has the right….but…really, you should have stood up to him. You have as much right to be in Shigure's house as any of us do. Plus, I brought you there, you were my guest!" Ayame said calmly.

She shrugged. "I guess, it's no big deal. I mean, if he doesn't want me…"

Ayame grabbed her arm and interrupted her speaking. "I know you want to be there, and I know there are others who want you to be there. Akito, is just trying to prevent something bad from happening."

She looked up at him. "Oh, is this about…the curse?"

Ayame turned his head to the side. "You know about us then?"

Raine blinked. "Know about you? My mother always said that the family was cursed with an ancient curse, and Akito had to carry the burdens of it. I know that is why he is always upset, I try so hard to be kind to him. I know it must be tough."

Ayame shook his head. Raine obviously didn't know the extent of the Sohma family secret. He held back his remarks to her comments and turned away. "I know you why you wanted to stay, and I believe Akito does as well."

Raine looked up at Ayame. "Huh?"

"Well, you can't tell Momiji a secret Raine. I'm sure by now the entire family knows." Ayame said with a huge smile on his face.

Raine's jaw dropped. "Huh?"

"Raine loves Hari, Raine loves Hari!" Ayame said dancing around the woods.

"AYAME!" Raine said grabbing his arm. "No…no…no!"

Ayame stopped dancing and pulled her close. "Hatori doesn't know, but Akito does. He doesn't want you near him. That's just the way it goes." Ayame quickly turned around. "I have to be getting back, Shigure is awaiting me!" He began to run off.

"Ayame…wait…" Raine said holding up her hand.

Ayame turned quickly. "Yes darling?"

"There is more to it isn't there? Akito, there is more…to this curse. I know there is…" Raine said shaking her head a little.

Ayame closed his eyes. "Yes." She turned back around and walked off, leaving Raine with only that one word.

Ayame pranced his way back into Shigure's house, suddenly hearing glass shatter. "Oh!" He said rushing into the living room.

Akito stood in front of Hatori who was looking to the ground.

"Again? Can you not just take care of me? I am your main focus am I not?" Akito yelled into Hatori's face.

As Ayame rushed in Shigure came rushing in from the opposite way. "Akito…what is going on?" Shigure said confused.

"I saw the way you looked at her, I know what you were thinking. She is gone now. Never coming back, just like Kana." Akito said stepping back a little bit.

Shigure's eyes widened. "Akito? What are you doing, calm down…" He rushed over to Akito and helped him back into the chair. "Akito, calm down…"

Ayame walked over to Hatori. "Are you alright?"

Hatori nodded and began picking glass up off the floor. Ayame watched him a moment before bending down to help. There was no need to ask what happened. It was already obvious, considering something such as this had happened once before. Ayame and Hatori made their way into the kitchen with the broken pieces of glass.

"He told her to leave and never come back." Ayame said looking out the window.

"Hmm? Who?" Hatori said as he tossed the glass into the trashcan and began to wash the tea off his hands from the broken mug.

Ayame turned quickly. "Ack! Who?" He shook his head. "I saw the way you looked at her." He said imitating Akito's voice, quite poorly.

Hatori sighed. "Yes, well…it's better this way." He finished washing his hands and began to pour another cup of tea for Akito.

"I want to tell her…" Ayame said looking back out the window. "She should know the truth…after all she has become really close to you and me, over the past year."

Hatori shook his head. "No. If you tell her, you know what must happen. I do not wish to do that Ayame."

"Can you tell me you don't want it too? I know you can't tell me that you don't feel something…I saw the way you looked at her last time she was here…Shigure knows too. If you are still on about Kana and all th…"

Hatori interrupted Ayame. "This has nothing to do with my feelings." He turned and stared at the floor, remembering the last time he and Ayame hung out with Raine Sohma.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I do not own, or claim to own any characters from the Fruits Basket Series or Manga. This story is written based from Characters already in exsistance.

**

* * *

Chapter 3: Raindrops…**

It was three weeks before the present day, Ayame and Hatori were having dinner in a small restaurant when a young waitress delivered their dinner.

"Here you are" The waitress said placing the meals in front of them.

She was instantly recognized by the both of them, it was indeed Raine Sohma. She was a very quiet young woman, always seemed to keep her thoughts and feelings bottled up inside. She used to spend a lot of time with Shigure, Ayame and Hatori's best friend and cousin.

Raine was a writer, just like Shigure and was fresh out of college. She spent her last year in college working closely with Shigure Sohma, learning everything she could from him, from writing teqniques to relaxation tips. During that time she became friends with both Ayame and Hatori, however she tried to stay distant. It was obvious to her that they were all three very close friends and she did not want to intrude on their times out together. Hatori, however, always insisted that Raine was not intruding and that she was more than welcome to visit with them whenever.

So, that day they had the chance to meet again. Raine delivered their food and upon realizing who they were bowed and giggled a little. "Oh, hello!"

Ayame smiled and waved a little. "Aye! Raine! How lovely! Oh you look so adorable in that outfit! Come now, give us a twirl!"

Raine shook her head, but twirled around quickly. Hatori smiled a little watching, although, looking back on it, the twirl seems in slow motion. Raine's face lighting up and slowly turning her head, giving a small smile to Hatori. Her large brown eyes never blinking as she stared into his. Her long brown hair wisping around her neck, as the pink waitress dress whirled around her body.

"Oh! Such a beauty!" Ayame said as the twirl ended. "Don't you think Hatori!"

Hatori snapped out of it and looked at Raine. "Oh, yes, it's a lovely dress." He said nodding to her.

She smiled and thanked the men, before rushing off to finish her job for the day.

That afternoon Raine had gotten in trouble twice for giving out the wrong orders. Her boss was very unhappy with her. She did not get a chance to wave good bye to Hatori and Ayame as her boss tossed her out the door and everyone hearing the last words.

"Your Fired!"

Raine took a deep breath and stood up. Brushing the dirt off her dress she spun around with her back to the resturaunt. "Oh…great…" She was just fired from her job, and whats worse, right in front of Hatori Sohma. The man she had been crushing on for about a year now. She sighed and began walking down the street back towards her apartment.

She turned around, looking back at the resturaunt seeing someone staring back. It was Hatori. He began walking her way.

"Raine, Would you like me to walk you home? It's not far I know, but it is getting dark." He said offering his assistance.

She nodded. "That would be nice Hatori, thank you."

"I am sorry about you losing you job." Hatori said slowly as they walked.

"Oh, it's alright, really…no big deal. I am sure I can find another." She said smiling up at him.

Suddenly Hatori felt something hit his head, he touched his hair feeling wetness.

"Raindrops…" He said looking back at her.

She nodded. "It's raining…"

Suddenly it began to pour water from the sky. Hatori quickly removed his coat and held it over Raine's head. "I don't want you catching a cold…" He said trying to excuse his kind behavior.

She smiled and walked along with him. "Thank you Hatori."

Soon they made their way back to her Apartment and stood on the doorstep. "Well, Goodnight Raine." Hatori said bowing a little bit.

Raine quickly bowed back and handed him his coat back. "Here, you may be needing this…" She said pointing to the sky, but as she did so, the rain stopped.

Hatori let out a soft laugh. "Or maybe not?"

Raine laughed along with him and walked into the apartment building. "Goodnight Hatori" She called out to him.

He stood on the doorstep a few moments, then took off down the street towards his own home.

"HATORI….." A voice suddenly pulled Hatori out of his daydream.

"Huh?" He said quickly turning around.

Ayame stood before him holding out a teacup. "You better get this to Akito before he gets pissed."

Hatori nodded and took the teacup. "Oh, yes, that is right,"

Ayame watched as Hatori left the room, then took off out of the house. There was something important he needed to do…no matter what the outcome of it all would be.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I do not own, or claim to own any characters from the Fruits Basket Series or Manga. This story is written based from Characters already in exsistance.

**

* * *

Chapter 4: Oo A snake?**

Raine slowly walked home after her encounter with Akito. She still did not understand why it had to be her he yelled at today. She felt as if she had done nothing wrong. Could her feelings towards a person be considered a crime? She did seem to have strong feelings for someone in that house tonight. She laughed a little, not believing Momiji ran out telling her secret. A few weeks ago she had been walked home in the rain by Hatori, the very next morning she ran into Momiji Sohma, her cousin, and told him everything about her feelings for Hatori. Looking back on that day, she feared it was a big mistake.

She heard a noise in the bushes and turned around quickly. "Hello? Anyone there?" It was starting to get dark and she was a little frightened. "Hello?" She called again.

A tall dark figure approached her. Raine backed up quickly fearing it was Akito come to hurt her. "What do you want?" She yelled out.

The figure came closer and stepped into a lighted area. "It is I…." The figure became noticeable and Raine gasped a little. "Ayame Sohma! Come to walk the lady home!"

Ayame and Raine both laughed a little. "Aya you scared me!"

"I am sorry, I just came…to talk with you…" Ayame said walking forward a little bit. "About Hatori"

Raine looked up at Ayame. "Alright…is everything alright?"

Ayame grasped her hand. "Akito is a little mad right now. He threw a cup at Hatori…he thinks that Hatori….well…he knows…anyways…that's not the important part." Ayame shook his head.

"You said there was more to the curse…that is what you came here about isn't it?" She said staring at him.

Ayame nodded. "Yes. But you have to promise me that you will not scream…no matter what."

Raine looked at him oddly. "Huh?"

"Just promise…" Ayame said as he began to pull her close to him.

"Ok….I promise?" She said as Ayame wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

Suddenly there was a large POOF and smoke filled around them. Raine, feeling something fall got down on her knees feeling the ground. Slowly the smoke cleared and she grasped something small laying atop a pile of cloth. She looked down seeing first, Ayame's clothing…then the small object in her hand.

"Eeeeeeek!" She said dropping it quickly. A small grey garden snake slithered into Ayame's clothing.

"Aye, it's cold!" The snake said.

"A snake? A snake that talks?" Raine said staring at the small snake.

"It is I ……..Ayame Sohma!" The snake said poking its head out of the clothing.

"Ayame?" She said with a shocked look on her face.

The snake curled up. "Yes, it is I."

She looked away. "The curse?"

Ayame slithered out a little. "Yes, there are 12 of us….who…when we are stressed or hugged by a member of the opposite sex transform into the 12 animals of the Zodiac…oh…and the cat."

Raine raised her eyebrow. "12…and the cat?"

Ayame continued. "Yes, Hatori is one of those 12, along with Shigure and of course, I. Akito is not…however..."

"This is why he doesn't want me around Hatori. He didn't want me to find out." She said.

"Well, not exactly…well….yes…but then there is more. A lot more. But…I cannot really tell you much more right now." Ayame said trying to curl into a ball to keep warm.

Raine bent forward ready to pick up the snake when suddenly there was another loud POOF and a cloud of smoke. Slowly she looked up seeing Ayame, completely naked and screamed.

"Ack! You promised you wouldn't scream!" Ayame said grasping his clothing and getting dressed.

Raine shook her head. "Oh…I am so sorry, I didn't know that you were going…"

"To be naked? It's alright I didn't warn you." Ayame interrupted.

"I suppose you must be getting home, let me finish walking you." He said pulling her arm through his. "There is more to Hatori…and his life…"

Raine walked with Ayame back into town.

"There was this young lady, in which Hatori was dating a while back. She was beautiful, and wonderful…of course, no where near you…however…Hatori fell in love with her and wanted to marry her. Akito would not stand for it. He got mad and threw something, hitting Hatori in the face…hurting his eye pretty badly. Akito immediately apologized for what he did, however…he blamed the young girl. She ended up driving herself crazy…and Hatori….erased her memories." Ayame explained.

Raine walked slowly with Ayame as he explained the story. "Oh….my…that's horrible…" She said once Ayame was finished. Raine had heard that Hatori had the power to do just that but she never imagined that he had ever used it before. Finally after a while of eerie silence, they arrived at her apartment.

"Akito knows how you feel about Hatori and he doesn't approve. I wanted to do something about that…but I can't change Akito…at least know you have a better idea of why you can't get to close." Ayame said as he walked her up the steps.

Raine nodded. "Thank you Ayame…and I want you to let Hatori know that I am sorry about his life…and for me coming into it. The last thing he needs is some lovesick puppy in his life." She said walking into the door.

Ayame nodded, laughed, and walked off. "He already has one of those…"


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I do not own, or claim to own any characters from the Fruits Basket Series or Manga. This story is written based from Characters already in exsistance.

**

* * *

****Chapter 5: We need to talk….**

A few days later a sharp tapping on the door awoke Raine from her sleep. She slowly climbed out of bed and out to the door. As she opened it, a cheerful smile awaited her on the other side.

"Fiiiinished!" A cheerful male voice rang out.

She smiled and allowed Shigure into the house. "Already? It's only been a few days!"

He laughed and handed the novel back to her. "It was delightful, tasteful, delectable!"

She rubbed sleep from her eyes and lay the book on the counter before offering Shigure a seat and something to drink.

"Oh, I am fine…" He said referring to the drink as he took a seat in a plush armchair.

She sat down across from him. "Ayame told me what he did…"

She looked up at Shigure. "Oh?"

Shigure nodded. "Yes, and…he could get into a lot of trouble for this. But he said it was worth it." He said sitting back in the chair.

"Worth it?" She said.

Shigure nodded. "Don't play around, I know the truth as well. We all know except Hatori. Poor man, a doctor…but no common since when it comes to love." Shigure said all dramatic like.

Raine sat back. "Well, I just, I mean….it's just that…"

Shigure shook his head, "It's obvious you have feeling s for him…but the question on your mind is what he thinks about you…"

Raine looked into Shigure's eyes. "Yes…"

He laughed. "Thought so…why don't you ask him? He is at my house…and Akito is not there at the moment. It would be the prefect time to mingle together!"

"What is this matchmaker now?" Raine said giggling. on it will be fuuuun!" Shigure said laughing a little more.

"But Akito?" She said slowly.

Shigure shook his head. "Don't worry about Akito…it's all taken care of" He stood up and held his hand out to Raine. "Come now, let's go…"

Raine stood up and made her way out the door with Shigure. Slowly they walked together back through the woods.

"I am not sure how much Ayame told you…but you must be careful…Hari-san has…been through a lot. I know Ayame, he…has been trying to get Hatori fixed up for years. It's just…I don't want Hatori to think we are pushing him into something. That is why, I did not want to do this. But Ayame insisted that you needed to speak with Hatori." Shigure said walking.

Raine stopped suddenly. "Ummm, he isn't going to erase my memories? I mean so I don't remember the stuff about the curse is he?" She had began to freak out a little bit.

Shigure laughed a little. "Oh! No, no! I do not believe Hari-san would ever consider doing that to you…unless it was an order of course. Which, Akito has no idea that you know about the curse yet."

She nodded and sighed. She didn't know why Ayame was so set on having her meet with Hatori. She didn't want this to be some type of "fix up" she really liked Hari-san. He was a kind and caring man, and a true gentleman. She sighed again.

"Something wrong?" Shigure said placing his hand on her back.

She shook her head. "I don't know. I am just quite confused and scared."

Shigure shook his head and lead her back to his house, where Hatori sat on the front porch with a lit cigarette dangling from his lips.

"Gure-san" He said as Shigure and Raine approached. He tossed out the cigarette then stood and walked back into the house.

Shigure walked into the house leaving Raine behind. She slowly sat down on the porch not wanting to bother them for the moment. She closed her eyes remembering Ayame turning into a snake. She understood why Akito wanted it kept a secret. The Sohma's would be ridiculed by everyone if others knew about their strange…curse. However, what she did not understand was why Akito was so upset about Hatori being in love.

Meanwhile, inside the house Hatori was leaning against the doorframe. "You brought her back here after Akito said no…"

Shigure looked at Hatori and shook his head. "Why wont you just admit the truth, but alas, you wish to pretend and hide your feelings forever, like a sad little love story."

Hatori looked away. "You spend too much time with Aya."

Shigure shrugged. "There is a beautiful girl out there on my doorstep right now…one you…yourself have never admitted your feelings to…but truly love." Shigure looked out the door at Raine. "She's young, and peaceful, and caring…she's everything you need. I've seen the way you look at her…her presence makes you happy. I haven't seen you this way in a very long time."

Shigure walked off towards his office with those last words trailing off, leaving Hatori all alone. He stood a moment at the doorway staring out at Raine. He knew what he wanted to say, but he knew where that would lead. He didn't want to put her through the pain that Kana had went through. He couldn't do it. For all he knew, he could pour his heart out to her and she would just kick him in the face. He didn't want to take any chances, either way. He quickly picked up his jacket and slide it on then walked out the door towards his car, passing Raine.

"Hari-san?" She said standing up as she saw him.

He turned back a little hearing her voice. "Yes Raine-Chan?"

She looked at him and noticed it looked as if her were leaving. She knew it had been a bad idea for Shigure to bring her here.

"Nothing…." She shook her head and sat back down.

He nodded and began to walk away again; quickly turning around again as if he lost something. "Raine?"

She looked up quickly. "Yes Hari-san?"

"Have a nice day…" He said turning back around and heading for the car.

"Oh…." She stared at the ground.

Suddenly at the sound of a car starting, Shigure raced out of the house. "Hari!" He yelled out. He turned back to Raine. "I am sorry, I tried speaking with him…I guess he is just…confused." Shigure shook his head and walked back into the house.

Raine sat alone on Shigure's porch for about and hour, before walking into the house and saying her good byes to Shigure. He offered to walk her home, but she declined. Slowly she began the walk home, which she had taken many times in the past week. After a while she made it back into the city, as she walked slowly down the darkening sidewalk a car pulled up beside her. A dark black shiny vehicle, she stepped back a little scared. The door opened slowly and Hatori Sohma stepped out, casually walking over to Raine.

His voice was soft and mellow as he spoke to her. "We…need to talk…."


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I do not own, or claim to own any characters from the Fruits Basket Series or Manga. This story is written based from Characters already in exsistance.

* * *

**Chapter 6: "I think…you belong here."**

Raine stared at Hatori as he walked nearer to her. She wasn't sure what he wanted now, he had left in such a hurry at Shigure's house…she feared the worst. He probably went back to the Main Sohma Estate and was told to erase her memories! She shook her head and looked up at him.

"Yes Hari-san?" She said bowing lightly trying not to show fear.

Hatori turned and opened the car door. "It's supposed to rain…" He said ushering her into the shiny black car.

She smiled a little bit and climbed into the passenger seat of the car. "Yes, I don't want to catch a cold!" She said trying to make the situation a little lighter. He waited until she was settled to close the car door then slowly walked to the other side and got in. At the moment he turned the car on, it began to rain.

"Good timing…" She said looking at the raindrops falling down.

Hatori nodded. "Hmm yes it seems that way."

She smiled at him a little. "You said we needed to talk…" Raine said trying not to avoid the entire reason he had come.

Hatori took a deep breath and stopped the car at Raine's apartment building. "I…am a sea-dragon."

Raine looked at him oddly. "Uhh…umm. Ok?" She said not really sure what he was meaning by that. It was a random comment and to her wasn't really meaning anything.

He looked over to her, seeing her reaction and looking down. "My….animal." He coughed a little after saying it, he felt extremely stupid for saying it in the first place.

"Oh!" Raine said smiling and nodding. "I…get it…" She shook her head. "I thought you meant….well actually….I didn't know what you meant." She said putting her hands on her head.

Hatori smiled and laughed, just a little. Oddly enough he thought her clueless ness was cute. "It's alright; I just thought you would ask anyway."

"Oh." She giggled a little. "Well, it is nice to know! It….allows me to know more about you!"

He nodded and smiled at her. "Yes, it does."

Raine put her head down a little and nodded. "I am sorry that I disobeyed Akito, and came back to Shigure's house.

"Well, it was not in his best interest that we meet again." Hatori said looking out the driver's side window.

Raine nodded again. "I know, Hari-san…" She said looking up at him. "I know…that you have been hurt in your past and I don't want to hurt you. I don't know if Ayame…or Momiji has told you yet, but…I guess there is no use in hiding it anymore."

Hatori turned slowly to her as she spoke. "Raine, no…" He said shaking his head. "Whatever it is, you shouldn't speak it."

Raine looked away from Hatori, her eyes welling up with tears as he spoke. He didn't want to hear her feelings; he didn't want to love her. She shook her head and opened the car door. "I am sorry, Hari-san. I will leave your family alone." She said quickly stepping out of the car and running across the street to her apartment.

"Raine…" Hatori quickly climbed out of the car. "It's….not…" He said as she ran off. Shaking his head he got back in the car. It was useless to fight this; Akito would never allow it. Hatori could never allow Raine to admit her feelings, if that is indeed what she was trying to do. And, he…could not allow himself to admit to her the way he felt, that would only tear her apart. Perhaps Raine's departure would be for the best, even though it pained him. He slowly started the car again and took off back to the main estate.

Raine ran into her apartment, slamming the door hard behind her. She ran into her room and threw herself across the bed. "Hari-san deserves happiness, damn Akito…how could he be so cruel?" She lay on the bed crying as she thought about the story Ayame told her. It must have been so terrible for Hatori to erase the memories of his love Kana. She shook her head; she wished that Akito had not been so harsh. Hatori deserved complete happiness, even if it was with someone else. She wanted so much to run to the main house and tell off Akito. Tell him how horrible and evil he was to Hatori. After all the things that Hatori had done and sacrificed for him, could he not allow Hari-san's happiness? Must he spend the rest of his life, loving someone who did not even remember him? The thought of Akito's wickedness only made her well with anger. She quickly got off the bed, what did it matter? She would never be with Hatori, and really, what was the worse Akito would do to her? Banish her from the family? Akito needed to hear what she had to say. She straightened her skirt as she flung the door open to head to the main house.

"Going Somewhere?" An overexcited voice said as the door flew open. Raine blinked a moment, not expecting to see anyone…especially since no one had even knocked.

"Ayame? What are you doing here?" She said staring up at her histrionic cousin.

Ayame tossed his long white hair over his shoulders then placed a well groomed hand on her shoulder. "I heard what happened with you and Hari-san."

"Already?" She said amazing, considering she had only been at her home about 5 minutes.

"Yes, already. I was in the car." The white haired male said walking into her apartment and finding a nearby chair. "I had transformed from the cold rain and slithered into Hari-san's coat to get warm. He left Shigure's house with no notice of me being in the pocket!"

"But, Ayame, that was almost 2 hours ago!" She said looking over at him.

He nodded knowing this. "Yes, I knew the rain was coming, I was extremely cold."

"Hot tea?" She said walking to him.

Ayame nodded. "That would be lovely."

Raine went into the next room and began to make the tea. "You know, he really loves you." Ayame called out.

Almost dropping the small glass she had taken from the cabinet Raine spun around, looking through the doorway at Ayame, who was carelessly leaning back in the chair. "I…can't help that."

Ayame took a deep breath. "Aye, but you can Raine-Chan. You can tell him the truth, how much you love him then you can run away together forever! It will be lovely just like soap ope…."

Ayame was quickly interrupted by the breaking of glass from the kitchen. "No…..No...Ayame No." Raine screamed out as she fell to the ground trying to clean up the remains of the mug in which she ended up dropping.

Ayame rushed into the room as quickly as possible. "Raine! Is everything alright?" He instantly saw the broken glass and dropped down to help her. "I was just stating that…you and he need..." He stopped noticing that she was crying.

Raine tossed a handful of broken glass into the trash can then looked to Ayame, her eyes red and tears flowing freely down her face. "No. I am leaving. It's for the best, Ayame. He needs to have happiness, which I can not give him because of Akito. He cannot leave this family either. I suggest you drop all scenarios that are running through your head. As of tomorrow morning, I'll be gone."

Ayame was speechless, he wanted to tell her to stay and they'd work something out with Akito, but he knew it would never happen. Akito was unhappy; he wanted everyone else to feel the way that he did. He wasn't about to let some girl into Hatori's life. Ayame nodded. "Yes, then I shall help you pack." He didn't want to do it, but he just wanted to help her.

Raine finally stood up, after all the glass had been cleaned from the floor and served the tea. They both sat quietly drinking their hot green tea before deciding to pack Raine's things to leave the city.

"Where are you going?" Ayame said as he pulled the dishes from the cabinet and placed them gently in a cardboard box.

"My father, he has an estate about five hours away. He has told me many times to come stay with him, but I wanted to live on my own. I think it is time to go back to him. It's where I belong anyway."

Ayame watched her as she packed up her things and placed them in a pile near the door. The large furniture had belonged to the apartment so she ended up with only a few boxes of her own things. Finally they were finished and Ayame began to leave. Standing directly outside the door he turned to her.

"Yes Ayame? Did you forget something?" Raine said before closing the door.

He shook his head. "No. It's just that, I still believe, I mean you and Hari-san belong together. Raine, I think….you belong here."

Raine stood quietly as Ayame spoke his words then disappeared down the hallway. Slowly she closed the door and pressed her back against it.

"I don't belong…anywhere."


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I do not own, or claim to own any characters from the Fruits Basket Series or Manga. This story is written based from Characters already in exsistance.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Stop the Rain**

The very next morning Raine woke up extreamly early. She wanted to get a good start on the day, it was afterall, a long ride to her fathers estate. Raine began to pack up the last of her things, a small blanket and pillow in which she slept upon. She checked around the house, again and again, searching for anything she could have missed. Thanks to Ayame's help she had gotten everything packed quite quickly. She had told her father that she would not be arriving at his house for another 7 hours. She sighed looking at her watch. What to do for the next two hours? Slowly she stood up from the couch, in which she had sat down to think, and walked out the door and down the hallway to a small payphone which hung on the wall.

She slowly inserted her money and dialed a number.

"Carl's Travel, how can I help you." A deep voice ran on the other line.

Raine voice was small and meek compared to the mans. "Yes, I called last night. For a ride, I need to bump it up and leave as soon as possible. Sohma, Raine is the name."

She could hear the man shuffling through his papers, soon he spoke. "Ah yes, Raine Sohma. You are in luck, your ride is just dropping someone off a few blocks from you, I will give him a call and have you ready and waiting for him!" He said cheerfully into the phone.

Raine thanked the man and hung up the receiver. Quickly she rushed into her apartment and began pulling her boxes into the hallway. After a few moments a short chubby man walked through the door and up the stairs. "Miss Sohma?" He said glancing at the woman with the boxes.

She smiled and nodded. "Yes, that would be me sir." She said bowing a little.

He slowly bent down and picked up one of her six boxes. "Let's get this stuff packed up and on the road!"

The two of them carried the boxes down the stairs and out to a small yellow cab parked on the street. Raine slid into the back of the seat as the driver locked the trunk and began to walk around to his side of the car. No sooner had he opened the door, that an alluring black car pulled into the spot behind them. The driver nodded to the man driving the black car and got into the cab ready to drive away. Raine leaned her head back on the seat of the cab and watched the driver as he started the engine and slowly pulled away from the curve.

The driver side door to the black car opened and a young man stepped out, he watched as the cab pulled away and shook his head. "It wasn't her, she isn't supposed to leave yet." He said as he began to climb the stairs to apartment 2-B, Raine Sohma's old home. After knocking and receiving no answer he rushed down the stairs and stood on the sidewalk, staring the way that the cab had left. Raine was supposed to have left yet, he was going to stop her. He had come tell her the truth. That he, Hatori Sohma, loved her and wanted to be with her. He wanted to explain to her that it didn't matter what Akito said anymore because he wasn't going to let him control his every move anymore. He wanted to say the words that he longed to say for so long, but couldn't because of Akito Sohma. His dark eyes stared down the road as a drop of water hit his shoe. He closed his eyes and got back into the car, another drop of water slowly fell into his lap. It wasn't raining this time, atleast…not from the sky. Hatori Sohma slowly started the car and took off down the road, back to the Sohma Estate. He had missed her, he wasn't able to tell her the truth, he wasn't able to tell her she belonged with him, and now…he couldn't stop the raindrops.


End file.
